Elliot
by ShaiArg
Summary: OS Jisbon. Quand Jane s'est fait kidnapper, il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver celle qu'il cherche depuis des mois.


**Elliot**

Jane fut poussé en bas des escaliers et eut tout juste le temps de mettre ses mains en avant pour amortir sa chute. Il se releva en jetant un regard derrière lui, où la porte se fermait violemment. Puis, sans un mot, il commença à inspecter les lieux, cherchant déjà une échappatoire. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de souterrain aménagé en appartement. Des images avaient été peintes sur les murs imitant des fenêtres et des lumières vives venaient du plafond. Lentement, il s'avança dans les pièces, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur ce qu'il avait perdu espoir de retrouver.

En entendant les pas se rapprocher, Lisbon se recroquevilla d'autant plus dans le grand lit. Les yeux hermétiquement fermés, elle refusait de voir qui se tenait là. Un oreiller serré contre sa poitrine dans un geste protecteur, un autre serré entre ses jambes. Jane n'eut pas de mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette pièce et il dût faire un grand effort pour étouffer le sanglot qui lui montait à la gorge.

- Lisbon… réussit-il à articuler. Lisbon, c'est moi… Jane…

En reconnaissant la voix, elle leva brusquement la tête, puis bondit sur ses pieds pour se jeter au cou du consultant, qui ouvrait les bras pour l'accueillir. Celui-ci aurait pu être surpris par le visage sale de sa collègue, par sa robe qui n'était pas du tout son style, mais ce qui le frappa, ce fut la poussée en arrière qu'il ressentit au niveau de son bas-ventre lorsqu'elle se retrouva auprès de lui. Il baissa le regard en cherchant à comprendre, puis écarquilla les yeux. Lisbon, comprenant le choc qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment-là, prit les mains de Jane dans les siennes et les posa sur son ventre bien rond, lui montrant ainsi que c'était bien réel. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers son visage, elle lui fit un sourire résigné, et ce fut le goute d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Jane éclata en sanglots alors que Lisbon le consolait. Dans sa tête de mentaliste bien entrainé, cette situation était au comble de l'absurdité.

La chef d'unité l'entraina vers le lit où ils s'assirent, attendant en silence que Jane réussisse à arrêter ses larmes de couler.

- Ca fait combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle simplement alors que Jane séchait son visage avec la paume de sa main.

- Onze mois… et douze jours…

Lisbon hocha la tête et se souvint des premiers jours où elle était arrivée dans cette cave, après son enlèvement. Elle s'était sentie tellement désespérée, et maintenant elle voulait tout faire pour atténuer la peine de son collègue. Son arrivée lui semblait tellement loin maintenant…

- Jane, je… pardonnez-moi, c'est de ma faute si vous êtes là…

Le premier intéressé releva la tête en cherchant à comprendre.

- Je lui ai dit que s'il n'arrêtait pas de… je me donnerais la mort, expliqua-t-elle en omettant volontairement de dire le mot. Mais maintenant que vous êtes là, ce n'est plus envisageable, finit-elle avec un petit sourire désolé.

Jane ne répondit pas et sécha à nouveau son visage, rapidement recouvert de larmes à nouveau. Puis il se tourna vers Lisbon et prit ses épaules entre ses mains.

- Lisbon, je vous promets qu'il ne vous fera plus jamais de mal, certifia-t-il avec détermination.

La jeune femme lui sourit et posa sa main sur la joue bien rasée de son collègue.

- Jane… que vous êtes naïf. Vous pensez ce que vous dites ? Vous croyez vraiment que je serais restée onze mois s'il y avait eu une échappatoire ? Vous croyez qu'on a un tant soit peu de pouvoir ici ? On est personne, Jane. On est rien. S'il a envie de nous tuer, soyez sûr qu'il le fera. S'il a envie de nous faire du mal… vous ne pourrez pas l'en empêcher.

Jane détourna les yeux. Il ne voulait pas faire face à ça. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir Lisbon souffrir en face de lui et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il ne réagit pas quand la chef d'unité lui dit de la regarder, puis la gifle qu'elle lui mit le sortit de sa torpeur. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire mal, et à vrai dire, il l'avait plus ressentie comme une caresse. En se tournant vers elle, sa main était toujours sur sa joue, et il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, Jane. Cet homme va nous faire du mal. Il va nous torturer, nous pousser à bout, on ne pourra pas l'en empêcher. Regardez-moi, Jane, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire lorsqu'il baissa la tête. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il ait votre esprit, poursuivit-elle. Cet esprit si admirable, lui tapota-t-elle la tempe, il doit rester lucide quoi qu'il arrive. Nous sommes tous seuls, Jane, on aura besoin l'un de l'autre pour se soutenir.

Comprenant peu à peu où elle voulait en venir, il hocha la tête, serrant le poing posé sur ses genoux.

- De nous deux, c'est vous qui avez l'esprit le plus fort, continua-t-elle. Si moi j'ai pu tenir autant, vous le pourrez aussi. D'accord, Jane ?

- D'accord, répondit-il d'une voix monocorde.

* * *

Avec le crayon gris qu'il avait trouvé derrière un bureau, Jane traça un cinquième bâton sur la porte de la salle de bain. Déjà cinq jours. Il n'avait pas revu son ravisseur depuis qu'il était arrivé, mais commençait à comprendre comment ça marchait. Deux fois par jour, un repas chaud mais loin d'être copieux leur était servi, qui arrivait dans un petit monte charge dans la pièce qui tenait lieu de salon dans l'appartement souterrain. Tous les trois jours, leur repas était accompagné d'une baguette de pain, qui les aidait à avoir l'estomac un peu moins vide. Ils avaient de l'eau à volonté qu'ils se servaient dans la salle de bain. A l'arrivée de Jane, il avait eu droit à un rasoir jetable qu'il avait gardé précieusement près du lavabo quand Lisbon lui avait dit qu'il n'en aurait pas d'autre.

Il reposa son crayon sur le bureau et s'assit sur l'unique lit. N'ayant pas d'autre lit ni de canapé, Jane et Lisbon avaient été obligés de partager. Cependant, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher d'une semelle, et pour rien au monde ils auraient renoncé à cette sécurité qu'ils ressentaient en dormant l'un avec l'autre, et durant la journée, ils étaient rarement dans deux pièces différentes plus de quelques minutes.

Le consultant regarda la jeune femme dormir alors que sa robe d'été remontait jusqu'à son ventre, et il s'empressa d'effacer les idées qui lui traversèrent l'esprit lorsqu'il la vit en petite culotte. Chassant ces images, son regard se posa alors sur son ventre de la taille d'un ballon de basket.

Sentant son regard sur elle, Lisbon se réveilla. Jane était là, immobile, fixant son ventre. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle lui prit la main, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle soit éveillée, et elle releva sa robe encore un peu pour poser la main de Jane dessus. Quelques secondes passèrent jusqu'à ce que, soudainement, Jane fasse un bond dans le lit, avant de revenir poser ses deux mains et son oreille contre le ventre de Lisbon.

- Il… il a bougé, murmura-t-il, comme s'il ne voulait pas déranger l'enfant.

- Ca fait quelques mois qu'il bouge, sourit-elle.

Jane ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à ce contact, caressant doucement le ventre de Lisbon du bout des doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez… en faire ? demanda-t-il les yeux toujours fermés.

- Je vais le garder, répondit-elle sans hésitation. Peu importe son père et les conditions dans lesquelles il a été conçu. Ca reste mon enfant. Et même si je n'aurais jamais cru le dire un jour, je crois que l'idée d'être mère n'est pas pour me déplaire.

- Vous ferez une mère formidable, lui assura-t-il.

- Jane ? l'appela-t-elle, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose d'important.

- Oui ?

- Si on s'en sort tous les trois, je ne veux pas retourner au CBI.

Cette fois-ci, le consultant ouvrit les yeux. Il la fixa quelques instants, sans cesser de caresser son ventre, puis releva la tête pour déposer un baiser sur son nombril.

- Si vous n'y retournez pas, je n'y retournerai pas non plus.

- Mais… et Red John ?

- Il a perdu, Lisbon. Il a perdu le jour où je suis redevenu heureux. Et tout ça, c'est grâce à vous. Si vous voulez un père pour votre enfant, je serai là, Lisbon.

La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et elle caressa les cheveux de Jane, qui se laissa aller à nouveau contre le ventre rond, sentant les petits pieds de l'être qui grandissait en elle rebondir contre son oreille.

* * *

La porte en haut des escaliers s'ouvrit, et Lisbon se raidit brusquement. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même au fond du lit et Jane, debout près d'elle, tendit l'oreille. Un homme de taille moyenne entra dans la chambre, ressemblant en tout point à un camionneur, casquette vissée sur la tête et ventre de buveur de bière. Cependant, malgré son air d'imbécile, il ne devait pas l'être tant que ça pour avoir réussi à garder une agent spéciale du CBI pendant plus de onze mois et un consultant de grande valeur depuis une semaine dans sa cave.

- Toi, blondinet, va t'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Jane déglutit, tremblant de peur, et jeta un coup d'œil à Lisbon. Elle était toujours recroquevillée, ses genoux au niveau de son menton qu'elle serrait fortement avec ses deux bras. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là !

- Non, répondit-il d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, mais qui tremblait légèrement.

- Non ? grogna l'homme. Va-t-en tout de suite si tu veux pas que je m'occupe de vous deux.

- Commencez par moi, dans ce cas-là, répliqua-t-il en se mettant entre son agresseur et Lisbon.

Le coup ne tarda pas à partir pour s'écraser contre les côtes de Jane. Il se retrouva le souffle coupé, plié en deux, mais ça n'arrêta pas l'attaque de son ravisseur. Un revers bien placé sur le côté du cou de Jane suffit à le faire tomber par terre.

- T'es content ? lâcha simplement l'homme.

Il allait l'enjamber pour s'avancer jusqu'au lit quand Jane se releva. L'homme le bouscula mais le consultant réussit à rester sur ses deux pieds. Et après plusieurs avoir recommencé plusieurs fois sans plus de succès, le ravisseur perdit son calme. Un crochet du gauche le mit à terre où l'attendait déjà le pied de l'homme.

- Arrêtez, je ferai ce que vous voudrez ! s'exclama Lisbon entre deux sanglots, espérant qu'il arrêterai de frapper son collègue.

- Tu te tais et tu bouges pas de là !

La voix autoritaire la laissa clouée sur place, bouche bée. Non pas que ça l'eut étonnée venant de l'agresseur, mais parce que c'était Jane qui lui avait hurlé ça d'un ton qui ne permettait pas de réplique. Après s'être acharné sur lui, le ravisseur avait repris son calme. Mais étant essoufflé, il fit simplement demi-tour pour remonter les marches et refermer la porte à clé. Lisbon sauta du lit et mit son ami sur le dos alors qu'il grimaçait de douleur. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait quelques côtes de cassées et des hématomes par dizaines partout dans son corps. Avec l'aide de sa supérieure, il remonta sur le lit et se laissa aller, bercé par Lisbon.

- Je ne veux plus que vous fassiez ça, murmura-t-elle, le visage baigné de larmes.

- Je ne t'ai jamais obéi, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant, souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire, qui se transforma rapidement en grimace lorsqu'il bougea légèrement.

La jeune femme partit dans la salle de bain, puis revint avec une serviette humide qu'elle appliqua sur le front de Jane.

- Une amie m'a dit, continua-t-il, qu'il allait nous faire du mal physiquement, mais que mon esprit devait rester lucide. Je suis resté lucide pour qu'elle reste saine physiquement.

Lisbon pleura de plus belle et serra Jane contre elle. Jamais elle n'aurait espéré un tel sacrifice, surtout venant de lui.

- Tu es un idiot…

Jane sourit à ces paroles, l'entendant le tutoyer aussi, et se laissa faire quand elle entreprit d'ouvrir sa chemise pour soigner les blessures sur son torse.

- Je vous avais promis de ne plus jamais le laisser vous faire du mal, finit-il en caressant le ventre de Lisbon. A aucun de vous deux.

* * *

Jane tambourinait à la porte depuis déjà quelques minutes, appelant son ravisseur à tue-tête. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin, il avait un révolver pointé sur la tête du consultant. Cependant, ce dernier ne se démonta pas.

- De l'eau chaude, des serviettes, des ciseaux stérilisés, une couverture pour envelopper le bébé, vite ! cria-t-il. Elle a déjà perdu les eaux !

Visiblement paniqué, l'homme partit en courant chercher tout ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Et Jane n'hésita pas à redescendre les marches quatre par quatre, sans un regard pour la porte restée ouverte. Avec l'élan de sa course, il glissa jusqu'au lit et se retrouva vite à genoux auprès de Lisbon qui serrait les draps avec tant de force que les jointures de ses mains devenaient blanches.

- Tout va bien se passer, la rassura-t-il. Regarde-moi, tout va bien se passer, je suis là.

Le ravisseur revint et fixa la scène, sans oser entrer dans la chambre. Il avait apporté ce que Jane lui avait demandé et il déposa le tout par terre. L'accouchement fut assez rapide, pour le plus grand bonheur de tout le monde, et le consultant coupa maladroitement le cordon ombilical alors qu'il voyait flou à cause des larmes qui inondaient ses yeux.

- Regarde, dit-il en déposant l'enfant qui pleurait dans les bras de sa mère. C'est un beau petit garçon…

- Il est magnifique… souffla-t-elle, en larmes elle aussi.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers leur malfaiteur, voulant le remercier d'avoir apporté ce qu'il leur fallait, mais il n'était plus là. Ils ne tardèrent pas cependant à réentendre des pas descendant les marches, et l'homme jeta un sac à terre, dans la chambre.

- Changez-vous, vous êtes couverts de sang, dit-il. Y'a des couches et des vêtements pour le bébé, et des draps aussi, dit-il d'une voix sans émotion. Prenez bien soin de lui. C'est mon fils, finit-il avec un rictus qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Ils le regardèrent partir et Lisbon serra plus fortement son bébé contre elle, redoutant déjà le moment où l'homme le lui arracherait. Jane entreprit de nettoyer l'enfant avec l'eau chaude et une serviette, sans rien dire, mais la même boule grossissait au creux de son ventre.

* * *

- Vincent ?

- Non…

- Heu… Thomas ?

- Non…

- Proposes-en toi aussi, j'ai l'impression de faire tout le boulot ! se plaignit Jane.

- Tu me laisses pas réfléchir, tu parles tout le temps !

Le bébé avait désormais deux semaines. Depuis sa naissance, Jane et Lisbon débattaient sur son prénom, sans pour autant se mettre d'accord. Le petit regardait sa mère et son collègue tour à tour, comme s'il attendait une révélation soudaine, qui n'arriva pas. Jane soupira et laissa tomber sa tête près du bébé, alors que Lisbon réfléchissait toujours, allongée sur le ventre face à son fils.

- Elliot… souffla-t-elle.

- Elliot ?

- Elliot.

- J'aime bien, conclut Jane. T'es consciente qu'on va pas lui changer de prénom tous les jours, hein ?

- On ? répéta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Enfin… tu.

- J'aime bien le on, murmura-t-elle en prenant la main du consultant qui la serra.

- Jamais je ne vous abandonnerait, répondit-il en prenant son amie dans ses bras. Quoi qu'il arrive, je vous lâcherai pas. Elliot, alors, finit-il en se tournant vers le bébé.

- Elliot…

Jane approcha doucement du visage de Lisbon et déposa avec une délicatesse digne de lui ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune maman. Et c'est également tout en douceur qu'elle lui répondit. Ils se regardèrent en souriant puis se tournèrent en même temps vers le petit.

- Bonjour, Elliot ! souffla la jeune femme.

- Je doute qu'il te réponde, Teresa.

- Tu me prends pour une idiote, Patrick Jane ? fit-elle faussement vexée.

- Je ne me le permettrais pas ! Voyons ! rit-il.

Lisbon allait répliquer lorsque des bruits de coups de feu se firent entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Automatiquement, ils levèrent tous les deux le regard vers le plafond et se rassirent sur le lit, se demandant ce qu'il arrivait. Le vacarme se rapprochait de l'escalier et, pris de panique, les deux collègues s'empressèrent de cacher Elliot entre les oreillers et les couvertures, se mettant devant pour lui servir de barrière.

La porte de la cave explosa sous le choc d'un coup de pied. Les trois captifs l'entendirent dévaler l'escalier pour finir sa course sur le sol. Des pas se précipitèrent dans la cave et coururent directement en direction de la chambre. Le ravisseur leva son arme, bien décidé à ne laisser rien en vie derrière lui.

Jane était paralysé. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Lisbon le serra contre elle et lui mit la tête dans le creux de son cou. S'ils devaient mourir, autant le faire de la même façon que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés : ensemble. Jane se lova contre elle, les larmes lui montant à nouveau aux yeux, comme souvent ces derniers temps. Mais il reprit un peu de contenance et de dignité lorsqu'il entendit Lisbon lui souffler un « je t'aime » d'une douceur qu'il ne lui soupçonnait pas.

Le coup de feu partit. En sentant la douleur lui brûler la poitrine, Jane ne bougea pas. Tout ce qu'il ressentit, ce fut le soulagement d'avoir été touché à la place de Lisbon. Il avait promis de les protéger, et il le ferait peu importe les conséquences.

Et puis un deuxième coup. Son cœur se mit à battre encore plus fort qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Lisbon avait tressailli à la détonation mais restait alerte, il le sentait sous ses doigts. Soudain, leur ravisseur s'écroula par terre. Cho entra prudemment dans la pièce et les braqua, avant de baisser son arme et d'ouvrir grand les yeux en apercevant Lisbon avec Jane.

Lisbon lâcha Jane et se précipita dans ses bras, réalisant lentement qu'elle pourrait enfin sortir de là. Cho n'arrivait pas à la lâcher des yeux, son visage d'habitude impassible exprimait désormais la joie de l'avoir retrouvée après plus d'un an. Mais leur contemplation fut interrompue par un bruit sourd derrière elle. Ils se retournèrent vivement, et ce qu'ils virent les pétrifia.

Jane était tombé sur le dos, la poitrine couverte de sang, et il fouillait comme il pouvait entre les couvertures. Les deux agents accoururent et Cho prit un drap pour faire pression sur sa blessure. Le consultant réussit enfin à trouver le bébé et il sourit.

- Il a ton nez, Teresa, souffla-t-il avant de tousser.

- Patrick, ne parle pas, lui intima-t-elle. Il faut que tu gardes tes forces. Van Pelt, appelez une ambulance ! s'exclama-t-elle dès qu'elle vit la jeune rousse entrer dans la pièce.

- Je voulais le voir une dernière fois, continua-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'il sera aussi beau que sa mère. J'aurais aimé voir ça.

Cho ne disait rien, mais il ne perdait pas une bribe de la conversation alors qu'il épongeait le sang. A vrai dire, il avait un peu de mal à suivre. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de parler ni de demander des explications. Là, il fallait agir.

Les secours arrivèrent rapidement et Jane, maintenant évanoui, fut porté dehors sur un brancard. Van Pelt, Cho et Rigsby avaient tenté d'envoyer Lisbon dans une autre ambulance, mais elle avait refusé de quitter Jane et était partie avec lui, enveloppée dans une couverture avec son bébé.

- J'ai pas compris grand-chose… avoua le grand brun.

- Pourquoi il y a un bébé ? Et pourquoi c'est Jane et Lisbon qui s'en occupaient ? poursuivit Van Pelt, posant les questions qui trottaient également dans la tête de l'autre agent.

- J'ai une petite idée, lâcha simplement Cho, attirant le regard de ses deux collègues. Jane a dit que le bébé ressemblait à Lisbon, et c'est vrai. Lisbon est restée enfermée ici plus d'un an, elle a largement eu le temps de tomber enceinte et d'accoucher.

- Mais bien sûr, répondit Rigsby sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Ca impliquerait que Lisbon ait été enfermée avec un mec et qu'elle ait accepté qu'il s'approche d'elle !

- Ou pas, finit Cho d'un ton morne. Le type qui les a kidnappés était un salopard. Et elle était toute seule dans cette putain de cave. Vous croyez qu'elle a pu se défendre longtemps ? Elle est résistante, mais pas à ce point.

Van Pelt se mordit les lèvres, comprenant de quoi il était question. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, Jane était maintenant grièvement blessé et Lisbon se retrouvait avec l'enfant de son violeur sur les bras. L'Asiatique prit sa voiture et attendit que les deux autres montent pour prendre la direction de l'hôpital. Ils suivirent impatiemment l'ambulance et se garèrent sans perdre de temps. Une fois dans la salle d'attente, ils n'eurent plus rien à faire que… d'attendre.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'un médecin ne vienne les chercher pour leur dire que Lisbon et son fils étaient dans leur chambre et qu'ils pouvaient recevoir des visites, une à la fois. Hightower était également arrivée, accompagnée de Minelli qui avait fait le déplacement depuis Los Angeles quand il avait su que son ancienne protégée avait été retrouvée et bien en vie. Cho s'avança dans le couloir sans laisser à personne la possibilité de contester. Il frappa trois petits coups secs sur la porte et l'ouvrit, trouvant face à lui sa supérieure qui donnait le sein à Elliot.

- Patron, dit-il simplement en guise de bonjour.

- Hey, Cho, sourit-elle. Des nouvelles de Jane ?

- Pas encore, répondit-il en tirant une chaise. Comment vous vous sentez ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui a passé un an enfermée, qui vient d'accoucher il y a deux semaines et dont son colocataire de cave s'est fait tirer dessus…

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre, pendant que l'agent fixait le petit et que Lisbon se perdait dans ses pensées. Puis Cho fit un geste qui étonna sa supérieure et caressa la tête du bébé.

- Comment il s'appelle ?

- Elliot, sourit à nouveau la jeune maman. Il a seize jours.

- Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû vous retrouver avant.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Je vous connais, je sais que vous avez fait tout votre possible.

- Vous devriez dormir, patron, lança-t-il en se levant. Vous avez besoin de repos.

- Non, je préfère pas… Et puis je dois m'occuper du bébé et…

- Donnez-le-moi, la coupa-t-il. Je vais m'en charger pendant que vous dormirez. De toute façon j'avais l'intention de passer la journée ici.

- Merci, Cho, vous êtes un amour, le remercia-t-elle en lui tendant le bébé, soulagée de pouvoir enfin se reposer un minimum après tout ce temps.

- Je reviens dans une heure. Je dirai à tout le monde de ne pas vous déranger, finit-il en calant bien le bébé dans ses bras. Dormez, maintenant.

- Oui, monsieur… répondit-elle, se laissant déjà aller dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

L'agent revint dans la salle d'attente et tous les regards se posèrent immédiatement sur lui, ou plus précisément sur le bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il s'assit et prit sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise pour couvrir le petit.

- Je vous présente Elliot. C'est le fils de Lisbon.

Aussitôt, Van Pelt s'approcha pour jouer avec le petit qui regardait curieusement tout autour de lui, bientôt rejointe par Rigsby et Minelli qui, malgré leur apparence, étaient de vrais cœurs d'artichauts. Hightower, elle, garda malgré son envie pour garder le professionnalisme de son côté chef du CBI.

- Agent Cho, comment va-t-elle ? demanda cette dernière.

- Aussi bien que possible. Je lui ai dit de se reposer pendant que je gardais le bébé.

- Vous avez bien fait. Vous croyez qu'elle s'en remettra ?

- On se remet pas de ce genre de choses. Mais Elliot va l'aider. Il arrive à la faire sourire malgré tout. Elle a même plaisanté.

La patronne allait lui poser une autre question lorsqu'un médecin en tenue de bloc bleue arriva dans la salle d'attente.

- Vous êtes là pour monsieur Jane ?

Tous les agents et ancien agent se levèrent pour s'approcher du chirurgien, ne voulant rater un mot de la discussion.

- Ecoutez… la balle a perforé son poumon droit et il a fait une hémorragie interne. C'est des complications assez importantes. On a fait tout notre possible, mais son état s'est aggravé à cause de la perte de sang, et…

Il n'avait pas encore fini de parler que Rigsby se retourna pour donner un grand coup de pied à un distributeur de café, qui se mit en marche tout seul. Van Pelt essuyait déjà ses larmes alors que Hightower baissait les yeux, assimilant les mots du médecin, et Minelli cherchait à tâtons une chaise pour s'y laisser choir. Cho soupira bruyamment, puis commença à se diriger une nouvelle fois vers le couloir.

- Je vais prévenir Lisbon… souffla-t-il, serrant le bébé contre lui encore plus fermement.

* * *

Lisbon jeta les fleurs fanées qui étaient dans un vase et les remplaça par des plus fraîches qu'elle venait d'acheter chez le fleuriste. Elle regarda le nom « Patrick Jane » écrit en lettres d'imprimerie et se laissa tomber près de l'endroit où il gisait. On lui avait toujours dit qu'elle devait lui parler, se soulager de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, mais à vrai dire, la situation la mettait mal à l'aise. Et puis elle aurait l'impression de parler à un mur, incapable de réponse. Après tout, était-il encore là ? Elle aurait tant aimé entendre sa voix à nouveau…

Elliot avait bien grandi depuis le temps. Il fêtait sa première petite année ce jour-là, et attendait patiemment assis sur le sol que sa maman finisse de contempler le mur en face et qu'ils puissent y aller. L'équipe pensait qu'au bout de quelques semaines, elle espacerait plus ses visites, mais elle était venue le voir tous les jours, réglée comme une horloge. De plus, comme elle l'avait promis à Jane, elle avait laissé tomber le CBI pour s'occuper de son fils, et ça lui laissait du temps libre pour pouvoir passer le voir.

La mère se laissa glisser dans son fauteuil et posa la tête contre le lit d'hôpital où Jane reposait depuis des mois. La balle qui lui avait traversé la poitrine avait frôlé son cœur, le laissant dans un état comateux, et les médecins redoutaient qu'il puisse en sortir. Avec tendresse, Lisbon caressa sa joue mal rasée et remit en place une mèche de cheveux. Il avait beau être dans le coma, elle le trouvait toujours aussi séduisant.

Fatigué d'être assis sur le carrelage froid, Elliot se leva et vint se placer de l'autre côté du lit, s'aidant d'une chaise pour monter dessus. Il poussa le bras de Jane pour se faire de la place et s'assit sur les couvertures, puis il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-il de sa voix innocente. C'est l'heure de se lever !

En le voyant faire, Lisbon ne put retenir un petit rire. C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à lui, car avant il avait peur de cet homme toujours assoupi. Mais maintenant il avait l'air d'avoir surmonté ça, et il prit la main de Jane pour jouer avec ses doigts.

- Maman ?

- Oui, Elliot ? demanda-t-elle, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- Il bouge.

- Quoi ?

- Patrick bouge, répéta-t-il en levant la main du patient, pour que sa mère puisse voir les doigts se contracter légèrement.

- Oh, mon dieu ! Patrick ! Patrick, tu m'entends ? s'exclama-t-elle en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

L'ancien consultant ouvrit péniblement les yeux et ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière. Il inspira profondément alors que son regard parcourait la pièce. Puis il tomba sur le regard vert émeraude de son amie. Un minuscule sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres en voyant l'air heureux qu'elle affichait en lui prenant la main. Puis il tourna doucement la tête pour tomber sur l'enfant. Il fronça les sourcils, ayant du mal à le reconnaitre, puis il les haussa, l'air surpris. Le petit était un mini-Lisbon en garçon, avec des yeux verts émeraudes, des cheveux noir de jais légèrement bouclés et un petit nez rebondi.

- Maman, il sait parler ?

Jane ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire qui se transforma vite en quinte de toux. Lisbon s'empressa d'appuyer sur le bouton du mur et lâcha la main de Jane pour venir caresser ses joues barbues.

- Patrick, je suis si heureuse que tu te sois enfin réveillé ! Comment tu te sens ? T'as mal quelque part ?

Etonné lui-même des efforts qu'il devait fournir pour faire un simple geste, il leva sa main gauche, celle qui n'était pas agrippée par l'enfant, jusqu'à son visage, et il posa le bout de son index sur ses lèvres.

- Ici… souffla-t-il avant de retousser.

- T'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour ! sourit-elle de plus belle. Tant mieux ! Ca m'avait tant manqué… répondit-elle tendrement en se penchant sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ne voulant pas être mis de côté, Elliot approcha également et le serra de toutes ses forces. C'est-à-dire, pas beaucoup. Jane ferma les yeux à ce contact et se laissa aller à ses caresses maladroites.

- Elliot… murmura-t-il avec douceur malgré sa voix rocailleuse. Teresa, combien de temps ? réussit-il à articuler en rouvrant les yeux.

- Presque un an… Les médecins avaient perdu espoir, avoua-t-elle, c'est si bon de te revoir !

- Un an… J'ai jamais répondu à ce que tu m'avais dit.

- De… Tu parles de quelque chose que je t'avais dit avant que tu te retrouves ici ? Je vais avoir du mal à m'en souvenir ! Tu sais, un an, c'est long, quand on est pas dans le...

Elle allait continuer, mais la main de Jane sur la sienne lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait parler. Alors elle s'en saisit pour la caresser et lui sourit, attendant simplement qu'il prenne la parole.

- Je voulais juste te dire que… que moi aussi je t'aime. Je vous aime. Tous les deux. Je t'avais promis de ne jamais vous abandonner. Alors maintenant, je suis là.

Lisbon parût surprise au début, mais comprit vite que pendant quasiment un an, c'est ce « je t'aime » qui avait trotté dans la tête de Jane. Elle caressa tendrement son front en souriant et se permit enfin de respirer librement, car après deux longues années, ils avaient enfin fini par se retrouver.

**FIN**


End file.
